More important than treasure
by ink0and0paper
Summary: It is the day of Abi and Ben's wedding day. All is going well, except for poor Riley being dragged along to be best man, until Abi mysteriously gets kidnapped! Oh no! Now, with clues everywhere the two men must find her. But is it all just a diversion?
1. Chapter 1

**More important than treasure **

_Fan fiction from the hit movie__National Treasure _

**PLOT: It is the day of Abi and Ben's wedding day. All is going well, except for poor Riley being dragged along to be best man, until Abi mysteriously gets kidnapped!!!! Oh no! Now, with clues everywhere the two men must find her. BUT! one question still hunts them; is the kidnaping really a decoy? Will it be more than they expected it to be? THIS IS NOT A BENxRILEY! _  
_**

**Ok so, this is actually NOT my first fanfiction. I've written more so yeah. _  
_**

**Disclaimer: Abigail, and Ben, Riley, are NOT mine, no matter how much I wish they are…(well Ben and Riley anyway...)**

- - -

Riley-

It was the day before Ben's wedding, and I was feeling WAY more nervous than him. It was just my luck that I was stuck being best man. I was just fine with being custodian, but nooo.

"Aw come on," Ben insisted. " It's a honor to be best man, it means that you're my favorite friend."

"…What friends? Because I thought I was the only one of your friends that wasn't imaginary." I shot back. Ben grimaced.

"Putting that aside…I'd think friends SOULD make each other best man."

I gave Ben my "Not funny" look. "Friends don't make each other look stupid."

Abigail (Ben's future wife) walked up jovial bounce. "What makes you so sure you're going to mess up?" She asked, and then she laughed. "Then again we are talking about Riley here…" Her and Ben exchanged glances.

"Gee, thanks. I feel so loved, but I am going to do something embarrassing like tripping and falling on my face."

"At least that'll make the wedding interesting." Abigail sighed. "Weddings are awfully boring."

Interesting!? Well I guess that made me entertainment, and I'm not even getting paid for it…fuuun.

Before I knew it, it was the wedding day. Even before I got out of bed I had a feeling the day wasn't going to go well. Getting dressed I had even started putting my leg threw the arm holes, smart.

In a blink of an eye, a fast blinking eye, I was standing in the dressing room staring icily at the wedding procession, Ben was still with me because the wedding march hadn't started yet…mmm.. Why do they call it a wedding march anyway, well whatever.

"Stop glaring. It won't be **that** bad." Ben insisted smiling excitedly. His whole face seemed to be shinning. But I certainty wasn't in a "shinning" mood.

"Easy for you to say wedding boy." I grumbled, plopping myself down on the hard ugly cushions, on the hard ugly bench. I'm not the type to sit still long so I reached under the ugly cushion and pulled out my laptop.

"Do you bring that thing everywhere?" Ben asked.

"Let's just say it's my second arm." I joked. Just as my baby (I know I gave my laptop a nickname, go shoot me in the foot) was loading to the Internet, a scream rang out. It surprised me so much I almost dropped my laptop like a hot cake. Ben jumped up looking the most worried I've ever seen him, and believe me, we have had a LOT to be worried about before.

"Just ignore it," I reassured him, "it's probably some girl whose lip stick won't stick."

"No." Ben said.

"Excuse me?"

"It's Abi."

I laughed. "What. Do you have super sonic hearing or something?"

"No time to joke Riley." He growled grabbing my arm. "We have to see what happened." And with that he dragged me out the door and along the back of the church. Two men in suits walking to save someone, I felt like James Bond's side kick…well then again spies don't have sidekicks, and they probably wouldn't be dragged unwillingly by their masters…never mind, scratch that.

As we reached the door to the girls' dressing room someone walked out. It was the maid (you know, who helps the bride get ready), and she was crying.

"Oh, I'm so glad you came, I was just going to get you." She sniffled.

"What happened?" I asked taken back.

"It's Abigail! Oooh it's dreadful!" She moaned.

"Is... She dead?" I asked with a glare from Ben. The maid shook her head.

"Worse."

Worse then dead! Okay. By now I was starting to worry. The maid led us into the room, which was empty off all people. Abi's dress was folded on one of the ugly benches and on top a crumpled piece of paper lay. Ben walked aover and snatched it up. Did Abigail leave him? Kind of cruel though, you know on their wedding day and all. Ben looked stricken. I walked over and slung my arm around his shoulders.

"If she dumped you, I agree. She's scum." I reassured him friendlily. Ben's face looked crumpled.

"Riley. Read this." He whispered. This looked serious, I had a feeling it was worse than I thought. I looked at the paper and started to read. It said:

"_Hello good men, I have kidnapped Abigail, for I want to how well your tracking skills really are. Clues are everywhere and you must find us. If not, she may not be alive to marry you. There's something I must ask of you. So hurry._

_T.F.H_"

Well, if there was a contest of whose letter was the cheesiest, he was sure to win. That creepy person. My eyes felt like they popped out of my sockets. "basterd." I whispered.

-

**The next part is in Ben's POV. btw. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DECLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NATIONAL TREASURE OR ANY OF THE CHARECTORS!!! (I wish)**

**Only one review!? I feel sad. REVIEW BUTTON! **

Ben—

The letter shook in my hands. How could this happen, how? Riley's hand dug into my arm with his nails. I glanced over and saw that his face had turned a pail milky color. He saw me looking and gave a forced laugh.

" Ha! And who would name themselves T.F.H anyways, what an idiot. Anyone with that name can't be too dangerous…" Riley started babbling, but I didn't listen. I think it was because I in too much shock. After a while my brain started working again, why would this person need us? What are we suppose to do for them? Thinking hard I realized I could at least answer one of my nagging questions.

"Riley?"

"…And what's with the coconuts being so soggy….oh. Um, yes?"

I smiled. "I think I know what T.F.H stands for."

"Err….um….ah…the name of your long lost lover?"

"Nope."

"Aw Dang."

I smiled. "It's the first hint."

Riley stared. "How is it the first hint…?"

Urrggggg. Sometimes he really drove me crazy. "No silly, T.F.H STANDS for 'The First Hint!"'

"**THAT** was a hint?"

Hmmm. Good question. Damn, this day keeps getting worse. "There must be something more…" I murmured. There HAD to be! I turned it over and saw a map. Duh! I need a very looong vacation. Riley grabbed it from me and held it with two hands in front of his face.

"Do you think it's a map to Disneyland?" He asked excitedly. As he spoke an idea struck me full in the face.

"It's a map to her house!"

Riley looked at me puzzled. "What? You mean they're keeping her locked up in her own house?" Why would they do that… no. It's most likely a clue… Or a decoy? No a clue.

---

Riley—

I can't say the people were too happy to leave the wedding, because of a sudden cancellation. Ben of coarse made an excuse. He told the grumbling old ladies that Abigail was deadly sick. If I hadn't known the truth I most likely would have forced her on the stage (or whatever that thing is called), sick and all, and be the priest myself. Well now that I think about it, I don't think I'd make a very good priest, probably would get tired of all the long mumbo jumbo and would skip right to the kiss, can't say I'm really priest material… OK, OK, back on track! Right now we're on a bus and it's WAY to quiet!

"I wonder what's going to be at her house?" I muse purposely breaking the silence.

Ben sighed. "I don't really know."

"I don't want to know…" I shuttered thinking of the worst. (Barney and the power rangers unite, that would just totally ruin the skintight theme…never mind, shutting up now.)

---

Ben---

We reached the house, the bus stopping with a jolt. Silently we both snuck up the driveway to her mansion. I didn't see anything unusual at first, but then Riley stopped and pointed. "Why is the house all flashy?"

I stared, Sure enough there were flashing red lights and creepy lazar things. Then, suddenly the ground under wasn't there and I found myself in a ditch. Riley looked down from above. "Get the clue!!!!" I shouted up at him. Riley looked hurt for a minute, but he got over it.

"The house is booby trapped, and I don't mean kid stuff either. There's high-tech equipment all around it."

I looked up at him. "Could you hack it?"

"That's what I do best." He gave me a wink. "Just find a way out of that ditch. There's no way I'm saving Abi on my own." His head disappeared over the edge.

I must have sat there for at least an hour before trying to get out. Climbing was defiantly out of the option. Maybe there was another way out? I searched the walls franticly. No use. There was no escape, not that I knew of anyway...Unless… I groped around the ditch's floor. Then… when I had almost given up, there it was, my exit. I had realized when I fell that the ground sounded way to hollow to be a dirt floor, but I was too panicked to think too much of it. Now I realized; if my exit was not above me it had to be bellow me. I started digging threw mucky leaves and dirt. It took a while, but I finally found a crack in the clay hard dirt. Maybe the opening to a tunnel? I yanked it open showering dirt and leaves like rain. I knew it! I wish Riley were here to see this. Silently I slipped into the dark dirt tunnel, which seemed to go on forever. Finally it started sloping up, so much that I had to grab on to foot holes almost leading strait up. I reach the opening, which was covered with grass and dirt. I pushed as hard as I could on the grass. Up it went and I heaved myself onto the grass.

--

**Me: OK, so this chapter was kind of boring… ; don't worry; I have plans…(evil laugh) **


End file.
